demon priestess angel
by knjj727
Summary: kagome has extreemly strong powers but she knows nothing of them yuske is the same as kagome they were friends in the past until kagomes 5 birth day if you want to know what happens please read.... i suck at summarys and this is my first story so please


Demon,Priestess,Angel

Key: "talking"

_thinking_

neko- cat or fire cat like Kilala

miko- priestess

Chapter1

Kagome Higurashi. At first glance anyone would think she was an average 19 year old human girl, but she is much more than that. She is a demon, priestess, Angel, and the protector of the Shikon No Tama or the jewel of the four souls. She has all this power within her and she was unaware that she has any of it with in her...until recently.

Inuyasha Tashi. Kagome's best friend. Inuyasha is a half dog demon and half human makeing him a half demon. Kagome is the first friend Inuyasha has ever had. They met when she was 10 years old and he was 13. Inuyasha was sitting under a tree when the strong sent of salt water reached his nose the sent was anoying so he went to find the source and was suprised when he found a girl sitting under a tree crying. Her leg was bleading and as he got closer he could see that it was broken. Inuyasha pitted the girl so he decided to ask what was wrong. She told him that her village was destroyed by a centipede demon and that she was the only one to get away it contiued to ask for an ice maiden. No one in the village knew what it was talking about. So it killed every one. She told him it caught her and broke her leg. All of a sudden there was a bright light and the demon was turned into a pile of ashes. Inuyasha was amazed thay she was still alive after that encounter and then relised that he never asked her name she told him that her name is Kagome Higurashi. He told her his name is Inuyasha Tashi. As the last of her tears fell from her eyes he noitced that they werent like other tears they turned into gems as they hit the ground. Inuyasha shrugged it off picked her up and they went to a village that would accept you even if your a demon or a half demon. Ever sence that day they have been best friends.

Sango and Kohaku Tiya. Sango is Kagome's demon slayer friend. While Kohaku is her demon slayer in training firend. They met kagome in almost the same way as Inuyasha. Execept Kagome was protecting Kohaku shilding him with her body from the demons attack. Sango was about to attack the demon when there was a flash of white and the gemon was nothing more than a ice statue. This same demon destroyed there village so Kagome offered to let them stay in her village. Kagome got up and started limping from the whip marks the demon inflicted upon her. Sango asked her name. She said that her name was Kagome. Then she asked what were there names. They said there names are Sango and Kohaku. (Kohaku is 5 Kagome is 11 and Sango is 12). Sango also said that she had a two tailed fire neko named Kilala. Kagome and Sango became quick friends and told each other every thing even some things that they would never in a million years tell Inuyasha or Kohaku for fear of black mail. But dont get them wrong they will black mail them with out caution.

Miroku Hoshi. He claimes to be but a simple monk. Yeah right. This_ simple_ monk is nothing but a lecher. When he met Kagome she was in the grasp of a troll demon. He was squizing her and saying somthing about takeing atvantage of her and then leaving her to die. Kagome growles at the demon and her normally blue eyes turn grey and glazed over then suddenly there was a bright flash and the demon's soul could be seen forced out of its body and being sent to the depths of hell. The demon's soulless body falls to the ground and desolves. While its soul was being ripped out the troll let go of Kagome. Leaving her knocked out. Else were Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala see the bright flash. Haveing seen a flash simalar to this one they knew that it was Kagome. They hurried in the direction fo the flash and when they get there they see the remanes of the troll demon and they see Kagome talking to some guy in monk robes. Sango is the first to relise that this monk saved her and ran over to thank the monk. The monk told them that his name is Miroku. While the girls were thanking him they dident notice his hands until they had reached there destanation Sango's and Kagome's butt. next thing you know there are two bumps the size of Kilala's kitten form on the monks head. As soon as he wakes up they all head back to the village. Miroku got a serious warning from Inuyasha about grouping Kagome. But Miroku with his lecheris ways thought they were toghther but they quickly informed him that they had nothing more than a brother sister relationship. Miroku got the hint and started acting brotherly to Kagome to but thats not stoping him from grouping Sango. Kagome is 13 and Sango is 14, Inuyasha is16 Miroku is 15, Kohaku is 7.

Kagome is now 19 and is walking in the forest. Ever sence she was 13 she has been training in hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and archery, Miroku is 21 thought her how to be abel to trace and or sence demons, Sango who is 20 thought her persistion and ballance, Kohaku is 13 helped her with her aim, and Inuyasha who is 21 trained her in aglity. The village Priestess Kaede told her that she was a priestest and the discription that she told Inuyasha she had purefied the centipede demon that attacked her village. Kagome asked Kaede to train her in her priestest powers so that he would know how to use them properly. And sence Miroku is a monk he also has holy powers and she asked him to help Kaede to train her. She trained with Kaede and Miroku for 4 monthes and learned every thing that they coulld teach. 1 month after wards Kaede died before she died she asked Kagome to go on a journey to find another priestess and trian with her and help her get better. So here we are in the woods with Kagome looking for a priestess .

Night time falls and Kagome sets up camp once she has a low fire running she heads out of camp to go hunting. She grabs her sword and heads out. She soon has a rabbit cornerd when she sees a woman in priestess clothes fighting off a hoard of demons and it looked like she was going to collapse if the fight went on any longer so Kagome took off and shot an arrow at the demons the priestess saw the arrow an fired one of her own. then the priestess started chanting and the arrows merged together mixing Kagome's blue aura and her pink aura making a very powerful purple aura killing off all of the demons. The priestess nods to Kagome and says a quiet thanks and collapses. Kagome rushes over to her side picks her up and takes her back to camp. Kagome pulls out 2 blankets and a pillow and lays the priestess down Kagome then plases a barrier up around the camp and goes to the lake she saw on her way back to camp. Kagome goes back to camp with two large fish and when she gets there the priestess is all ready awake. Kagome walks over to the fire and places the fish on then sits across from the priestess. "How are you" Kagome asks " I'm fine... thanks for saveing me back there." "No problem. My names Kagome Higurashi whats yours?" "Kikyo Yurasaki." "Hey Kikyo how far are you in your training as a pritestess?" "I'm finished. Why?" "Wait I'll tell you in a little bit. Are you priestess to a village yet?" "I was my village was slauterd by those demons while I was picking herbs." "I'm sorry." "Dont be dont ever be sorry for something you dident do it will put more greaf upon yourself." "Oh thanks" "Now are you going totell me why you are asking these qustions?" "Yes well you see my village's priestess just died and we are in need of another priestess." "Why dont you do it?" "Which leads to my next qustion do you think you can train me in my priestess powers? Please?" "Its the least I could do for you." "And would you be willing to be the village's priestess?" "I would love to. But wouldent you want to become village priestess once you are done with your training?" "I have no will to become village priestess." "Oh ok why?" "sigh I dont feel like any other human Kaede said it was just because of my priestess powers but I dont think thats what it is I fell as if I am not or do not belong in this world at all sigh well I guess there is nothing I can do about it " Kagome and Kikyo sit in scilence as Kagome takes the fish off the fire and hands one over to Kikyo. She thanked her and they ate in scilence. By night fall they each put up a barrier and went to sleep. Kikyo awoke buring the night to find Kagome crying in her sleep. like Inuyasha she noitced that her tears werent tears but turned into jems as they fell to the ground. So Kikyo let her aura out to surround Kagome. And was suprised when she found that she wasent human at all ahe had demon blood in her but she isent a half demon. _How can that be does Kagome not know she is a demon/priestess? Normaly I would have purefied her by now but shes diffrent she holds no ill will in her soul and she is nice so I hold no grudge aginst her_ Kikyo steps back from Kagome after giving her a comforting hug which stops her crying and walks back to the spot that she was previously sleeping at.

2 days later they make it back to the village ang Kagome was praticaly knocked over by Sango and Kohaku they look Kagome over to see if she is injured. finally satisfied they notice Kagome is not alone "Who are you? " Kohaku says in what is supposed to be a stern voice Kikyo smiles at his suposed stern voice and says "My name is Kikyo Kagome has asked me to become the village priestess and her trainer. Also you must be Sango and Kohaku " "Yes but how did you know that" "Oh Kagome told me all about how you are an excelent demon slayer and that even though Kohaku is still training he is really good. You have a 2 tailed fire neko named Kilala I think thats what her name was." "Yeah" Sango looks behind Kagome and Kikyo "Uh Kagome " "Yeah" slap "Behind you" slap "Oh Kagome its you I see your back " "Miroku Its not wies to groupe two priestess am I right?" "Oh I'm sorry beautiful maiden can I ask you a qustion?" He asks as he neals in frount of Kikyo "If you must" "Will you do me the honer of bearing my children?" bam bam bam "Get back here monk!" Sango yells while chaseing Miroku with her hiraikotsu. "Miroku I persume?" "Yep thats the lecher." "Well I think that I've met every one but your friend..." "Kagome!" "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha runs up to Kagome picks her up and throws her into the air and gives her a bone crushing hug "Inuyasha...cant...breath" " Heh heh sorry Kags. So did you find some one to train you?" "yes." Pushes Kikyo foward "Inuyasha guys this is Kikyo. Kikyo this is Inuyasha you already met the others." "Uh...hi" Kikyo says "H...h...hi." Inuyasha studders "Um ok. How about we get you set up in a hut Kikyo. Inuyasha you go get some would so that we can start a fire and have some dinner we'll get started trianing tomorrow ok?" Inuyasha and Kikyo are still stareing at each other. Kagome waves a hand in frount of there faces they blink and turn away blushing. Kagome sees this and places a smirk on her face. "Ok you two love birds lets take Kikyo to her hut grab something to eat and head off to bed.

The next day Kikyo starts trianing Kagome. And Kikyo was so suprised at how fast she learned and also during the time Inuyasha and Kikyo grew real close wait scrach that they more than how do I put it fell in love. 1 year after Kagome began training with Kikyo she finished during the time Kikyo noticed that Kagome cryed more and more in her sleep and only stoped when Kilala sleep with her. Kikyo then deciced that she would tell Kagome that she was a demon but that was shot down when she remeberd that it was Kagome's 20th birthday the next day and be it up to her to ruin her birthday no way is that going to happen. Kikyo and Sango had turned 21, and Inuyasha turned 23, Miroku turned 22, Last Kohaku is 14. Kikyo then decided that she would not ruin her birthday but to send her on a journey to decover her past and to train her self. Kikyo smiled at her decision and went to sleep

Before Kagome leaves the next day she trains with Inuyasha and Sango in hand to hand combat. Then she decides to have a little fun with Miroku . She teases him with an illusion of girls in short skirts calling for him to let them bear his children witch in turn gets Sango mad. In the distance you could hear her screaming at Miroku. After seeing this seen Kagome busts out laughing she laughs so hard that she collapses on the ground holding her sides. Although every one are her friends the only one Kagome fells she can connect with is Kilala. She long decoverd that she could talk to elemental animals and because Kilala is a fire neko she can communicate with her.

Kagome had been walking for two days strait to get to her old village. She figured that it would only take her half a day to make it there the next day even though she was confused as to why Kikyo told her to go to her old village to get back her memories backwhen she still remeberd every thing that happend at the village all the way up to the day the village was slaughterd. Any ways she sets up camp and goes hunting while hunting she ventures farther and farther away from the camp. Suddenly she sences a storng demonic aura behind her she turns around only to come face to face with Sesshomaru. "Uh hi Sesshomaru" "Priestess" "So hows every thing going ? heh heh heh" Kagome laughs nervously while Sesshomaru smirks smelling her nervousness "What are you doing in my lands priestess" Thats when Kagome's face turnes red but not from embarssment but from anger " Excuse me the name is Kagome Ka-go-me are you so self centerd that you cant remeber my name oh I cant bleive that you and Inuyasha are related oh my gods I cant believe I just said that now I am more than likely dead but you earned that Sesshomaru and ferther more if you cant get my name right then you shant adress me at all and I will come in to your lands when ever I want because I use to live here you stupid self centerd dog demon" Sesshomaru smirks because it is fun to get her mad and at the same time he notices that the more she rambles the colder it gets then all of a sudden a little girl runs out of the bushes stops and looks at Kagome yelling at Sesshomaru then she hears the demon that she is running from approach her from behind the little girl is tried so she runs and hids behind Kagomes leg . At noitcing that something is wraped aaround her leg Kagome stops yelling and Kagome and Sesshomaru look down at the little girl just as a rat demon comes out of the bushes then they look at the rat. Kagome then calms down but gets angry again when she sees the scrach marks on the little girls arms face and legs then its like something inside her snapes and she can hardly contain her anger so Kagome tells the little girl to go hide behind the bushes and that every thing is going to be alright


End file.
